A gear assembly having two gears is used in various applications, such as engines, transmissions, and the like. The gears typically have different diameters and widths. Further, in some cases, a design angular offset is provided between teeth of the two gears. During manufacturing or usage of the gear assembly, the angular offset between the teeth may lie outside a permissible tolerance value. Such misalignment may affect a performance of the gear assembly and an associated component. Hence, the alignment between the gears may have to be checked before the gear assembly is fitted and utilized in a power transfer system.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,149 (the '149 patent) discloses a test device for testing whether an axis of a first portion of an article is coaxial with an axis of a second portion of the article. The test device includes a supporting member, a benchmark member fixed to a first end of the support member, and a test member slidably received in a second end of the supporting member opposite to the first end. The benchmark member includes a first test portion to position the first portion of the article that are coaxial within a coaxial tolerance. The test member includes a second test member coaxial with the first test portion. If the second portion is capable of being positioned to the second test portion, the article is qualified. If the second portion is incapable positioned to the second test portion, the article is unqualified.